Hair Pin
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: I just watched the Digimon movie and I wrote this story on just WHY some got so mad at Tai for buying her the hair pin. Also I'm planning to continue on to this in another short story but I need you guys to tell me who you think is in the wrong Sora Or Ta


HAIR PIN  
  
*SORA'S VIEW*  
  
I frown as I twist that accursed hair pin in my fingers. This hair pin started that whole fight between me and Tai. I know it was silly for me to get so mad over a silly little hair pin, I know he meant well, but I just...I don't know it did not seem like a birthday present for me.  
Well I guess I should go into a little more detail, My name is Sora and most people look at me and think tom-boy. I really didn't mind that at first but then I started to kind of like Tai...more then a friend but I saw how he looked at Mimi.   
I mean what guy wouldn't look at her? She had a perfect figure, nice eyes, high style clothing and she was a model! But most of all I envied her long beautiful hair. She could do so much with it, while all what I can do with mine is try to hide the ugly uneven strains under a hat. I get really mad the way Tai always took a second glance at Mimi and not at me. It wasn't as if Mimi even noticed Tai was drooling over her, and it wasn't as if Mimi was filtering with him or anything so I could not really get mad at her. It was Tai who always looked at her admiring her beauty, it wasn't as if Mimi could stop him from looking at her.  
But anyway, your probably wondering what this has to do about the hair pin Tai got me. Well anyway, It was my birthday and Tai gave me this pink box. I frowned at it's colour, Tai knew my favourite colour was yellow not pink. Pink was * Mimi's * favourite colour. He seemed pleased at buying me a present and I was happy because I thought Tai liked me like I liked him. But when I opened it I could feel my heart shatter. Inside was a little hair pin in the shape of a yellow flower with a pink centre. I could feel my temper boil. Tai knew I did not like flowers, and he knew that flowers were the thing Mimi loved. Not only that but it was a hair accessory! He knew I was not into girly things like that and he knew I did not have nice hair either. He wasn't thinking about what I would like when he bought this. He was thinking about what Mimi would like. It made me so mad! If he was going to think about what Mimi would have liked to get when he bought something for me then he should have just bought it for Mimi!   
It hurts to know we haven't talked since we fought. He tried to get threw to me on the phone but I refuse to answer any of his calls. I can't stand to hear his voice right now. I know I'm not as pretty as some other girls, and I know that I may not be girly but still Tai should not try to change me! He had no right to try and make me like Mimi by buying something she would wear.   
I'm now just setting back against my window waiting for Tai to e-mail me and say he's sorry. Stupid Tai hadn't e-mailed me yet. I don't care though...I'm not going to speak to him until he apologizes! But I need someone to talk to. I take out my mini-computer and sent Mimi an e-mail and explained to her what happened in simple terms and about how I'm never going to speak to him again until he apologizes. I glance out the window shaking my head in disgust.  
  
'Stupid Tai...'  
  
  
* TAI'S VIEW*  
  
I still can't believe she's still mad at me. I mean come on, so what she didn't like her birthday present, it still doesn't mean that she should be so mad at me. Geese, I did not like the back-street boys CD she got me for my birthday and I did not stop talking to her. Hell, I even let on I loved it so I wouldn't hurt he feelings.  
I still don't see what's wrong with the 'hair pin' I got her. Wasn't that what girls liked to get? I don't really know much about girls so I don't really know and I was Paniced to find her something I thought she would really like. I knew that Mimi liked everything a girl is suppose to like so I stared at her every time I saw her trying to see if I got spot anything on her that Sora would like to have for a birthday present. Then I spotted something, a pretty strawberry hair clip in Mimi's hair. I really thought that Sora would like to have one two and I thought it would help her feel better about her hair because she was always hiding the beautiful strains under a ugly hat of some sort. I asked Mimi to help me pick one out since, well...a boy going into a girls item shop alone looked abit weird. We picked up a pretty little flower hair pin but as I was walking towards her house to give it to her I realised it wasn't wrapped or anything so Mimi was kind enough to give me the pink box a necklace she bought came in.  
I really did think Sora would like it but all she did was start yelling at me and before I knew it I was slapped across the face and left standing by myself looking like a dope. I'm now at my computer writing an apology letter to her, but...should I really be the one apologizing?   
  



End file.
